


The Worst Nights

by Tropical_Stan



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, New to the site, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropical_Stan/pseuds/Tropical_Stan
Summary: 11 People walk in a house and only 3 may come out alive. Read for more on this daring story.
Kudos: 1





	The Worst Nights

It all started when I was handed the deed to an estate passed down from a distant relative, It’s been a month and It won’t let me sleep, it demands I invite others, until then I will suffer from Insomnia.

“My dearest friends, I invite you all to an estate like no other.”

There was a knock at Mckenzie’s door, she’d open it to find a creepy maid with a letter.  
“Hello?”

“Mail!” She said cheerfully as she handed the envelope to her. The maid walked away in a cheerful manner in all 1930’s attire.

‘Okay…..’Mckenzie thought to herself as she looked at the envelope.

As the day went on 9 others had similar encounters…

Peppa sat in her bathtub, drinking from her wine glass, reading the letter she received. “This is a house that is in the 1930’s- 1930’s!? Da hell-” She’d spit out her wine.

Miko stood at his kitchen countertop reading it to himself. “The house can only be seen accompanied if you are in a role and attire that fits said time era.” He’d ponder. ‘Can I bring my phone?’

Tina relaxed in the pool as she gazed over the note. “A role has been assigned to your according personality with a slight twist, no phones-”

“Or any other modern technology will not be allowed on the premises.” Sean read with a slight frown. ‘Seems like a drag, if ya’ ask me.’

“The party is Friday the 13 this december, my automobile will pick you up, hope to see you there.” - Nathan

That evening 10 people all walked into a fancy looking car. The car drove up the hills, passed the trees, bushes, then eventually into the mountains. This led them to a tunnel, then everything went bright. A portal opened and the car exited, they had arrived in a land stuck in the 30’s and as if magic, the house appeared out of nowhere. The portal lingered and after a while closed.   
As the night grew older different types of shoes walked up the steps of the estate. The clicking of heels, a dancer, the careful walk of a gardener, the carefree posture of a jokerster and the fast pace of a person who’s ready to explore.

“I’m Peppa and I am the Secretary.” The sound of a typewriter filled the room. 

“My name is David and I am the Inventor.” Static sounds would reach the room.

“Hi, my name’s Mckenzie I am the Inn Keeper!” Cheers and clinking of drinks would sound.

“Hellooo! My name is Chaplin and I’m sorta a Gardener.” The birds would chirp.

“I’m Sahara and I am the Explorer.” Horses would neigh in the background.

“I am Sean and my role is the Grave Shift.” A church bell rang.

“My name is Danny, and they call me the Investor.” A cash register opens.

“My name is Tina, and I am a Tango Dancer.” The clicking of heels would fill the room.

“My name is AJ and I do comedy.” Laughter would ensue.

**Author's Note:**

> First "fanfic" How'd I do?


End file.
